Bad things
by PARAKILLER
Summary: Criminal Minds/Paramore Crossover. Dead bodies starts appearing all around the state of Virginia. Is there a serial killer on loose and why is Hayley Williams the prime suspect?
1. Prologue: Any other world

**Author's note:** Hi you all. Our first Paramore/Criminal Minds crossover. Hope you like and sorry if there's grammar or spelling mistakes ;p

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us owns Paramore or Criminal Mind.

**Notes:** Not sure where this is set for Criminal Minds, but that probably doesn't matter much.

**Prologue**

She was standind in the center of a room, that seemed to be somekind of an storage and then she tries to see if there's some kind of an light switch in the wall. After she gets the lights on, she starts walking across the room. Suddenly she's standing in front of an mirror – it looked interesting, old but beautiful. And there appeared to be a touch of history and a hint of the future in it. The mirror looked like it didn't belong to here. Lost in the wrong era.

There was an short girl in the mirror. She had fire-red hair, that framed beautifully her pale face. The green eyes twinkled beautifully, as if they were small emeralds. The black clothes were skin-fitting and revealed almost more than they covered. The dark shorts revealed thin, but muscular legs and the leather vest gave lower abdominal wall breathing space.

The red-haired girl wasn't the most ordinary girl on the planet earth. She was more peculiar than on the surface could be seen. Her past really wasn't a beautiful sight – but probably not the future either. That's what never changes.

The pair of green eyes started observing her surroundings. The whole room was full of all kind of stuff, and a lot of them seemed to have some sort of sentimetal value. She smiles a little, and then lifts her head towards the table right next to the mirror she's standing in front of. She sees some kind of an remote control, with the colors that match with the mirror. The girl grabs the controller with a grin on her face and at the same time she presses some button, the mirrors image changes. There is no longer a girl in the mirror, just an empty but surprisingly clean storage room unlike the room where she is standing right now.

The curiosity is shining in her eyes, and she can't resist touching the surface of the mirror with her hand. But the exact moment her hand touches the mirrors surface, a bright light flashes in the room. She pulls her hand quickly away, with an amazed expression on her face, but starts then for some reason looking if anything has changed. And at that very moment she automatically knew, she knew this wasn't her Universe anymore. This was an alternate reality. "I knew it. I knew it was real"


	2. Isolated

**Authors Note; **_(Joanna)_Hi you all, I bring you chapter 1 ;p Btw, you know the "alternate universe window-mirror-thingy" I introduced in the prologue, I kinda got the idea from stargate xd Hahah. Neither Criminal Minds or Paramore is scifi, so I hope you people don't mind. And sorry again if there's some mistakes, spelling errors, anything... sorry D: Feel free to give reviews, please.

**CHAPTER 1 – Isolated.**

"IT JUST FEELS SO GOOOD!" Hayley was singing – more like yelling – to the microphone and spinned it in her hands, bringing it then in front of her mouth. "Thank you, New York!"

"Great, that went well!" Taylor said cheerfully when they got off the stage. Jeremy and Hayley didn't almost hear him, because they were so 'passionately' teasing each other. They were able to have fun for a moment, before they went in to the backroom. There were two men waiting for them. Taylor's, Jeremy's and Hayley's expressions changed within seconds from joyful to questioning.

Adam, their tour manager, waves his hand to the two men sitting on the leather sofa with an extremely serious expression on his face. "Hayley, these men have questions for you" In the process the men on the sofa stand up. Other of the two men, the Caucasian, takes a few steps towards Hayley. "FBI" The man said and showed her his badge. "You are now arrested on suspicion of various serial killings on the state of Virginia."

Hayley's eyes were wide all of the sudden and he glanced Taylor and Jeremy next to her, like pleading for help. All she got for an answer from them was confused expressions. "H-how could that be possible?" She asked a little confused, and half-terrified. "That's what we were wondering too. Let's talk more about it in the headquarters."

The other man, a black guy, came from behind the other man with a pair of handcuffs in his hands which got Hayley swallow audibly. "I- I haven't done anything, I'm not your killer!" She said, and the panic in her 'almost calm' voice was nearly visible. "Don't worry; we're just going to ask a few questions. That's all" He smiled convincingly, but really, he wasn't sure if the girl was innocent or not. Mainly because of the evidence the police and FBI had against her.

**THE BAU HEADQUARTERS, **_QUANTICO, VIRGINIA._

Garcia steps in the conference room, and at the same time she's carrying four case files in her hands. And immediately all eyes in the room are directed to Garcia. Around the table sat SSA David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau and Special Agent Emily Prentiss. But there was two other team members, who weren't present at the moment; Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and SSA Derek Morgan.

Reid smiles his awkward little smile, when Garcia places the case files to the table and immediately everyone grabs one for themselves. "Like everyone of you probably knows, there's a new serial killer on loose in the state of Virginia. And almost everything about the ongoing research is in those files you have."

Like everyone else sitting on the table, also Reid opens the file he got and he read the whole pages very quickly and is going to say something but is interrupted. "They're suspecting Hayley Williams? That famous singer... in that band, what was it... Paramore?" Rossi says and the disbelief can be heard from his voice. He lifts his left eyebrow. The girl was what, 23? But Rossi couldn't say anything about her personality or stuff, because first... he didn't know what kind of her childhood was or anything else about her life. At least not yet. But she was famous happy kid and seemed to be mentally healthy, so why were they suspecting her?

"Apparently the police have eyewitnesses, who have seen her in the cities where the killings have occurred at the time of the murders, and have seen her leaving the city very soon after the murders" Garcia says and bites her lip a bit. She couldn't either believe that the girl like that was a killer. Garcia had heard a few of her songs and Hayley seemed... normal, and she didn't seem to have the personality serial killers usually have. Garcia sits down to the chair at the end of the table.

"If she really is the killer, then I wonder why?" Reid says his thoughts out loud. "Maybe something dramatic happened in her life and she got a mental breakdown?" Reid leans forward with a wondering look on his face. He too had heard a lot about this girl... Well, he didn't exactly heard anything, but he did read. Magazines, krhm. "By the way, where are Hotch and Morgan?" He says after the few seconds of silence.

**THE JET, ON THE WAY TO **_QUANTICO, VIRGINIA._

Hayley stared out of the window and everything she was seeing was the clouds go past the jet she was in. Everything was still so confusing. Serial killers, really? Why was she the suspect? A small teardrop appeared in the corner of Hayley's eye, but she swipes it quickly before it manages to stream any further.

There just was so many things in her mind running at the same time, that everything she hoped for was that she could just cry herself to sleep and then wake up to the fresh morning air filling her lungs and the sun would shine and she would just be in her bed without any memory at all about this whole event.

Suddenly a small spark of hope was kindled in her, when she thought that what if this whole thing could just be some bluff, and that someone would soon pop up from somewhere and say "Hayley Williams, you're on candid camera!" But nothing happened. Nothing will happen, because this was for real. Not a dream, not a candid camera thingy. She was a suspect in a current murder investigation.

Morgan turns his head a little and he sees Hayley sitting a couple of rows further away from him. The girl was looking out of the window and seemed to be upset. Well, who wouldn't be if FBI arrests you and says something like "Hey i just met you and this is crazy but you're our suspect on a murder investigation, so let us arrest you maybe". Morgan turns his head back towards Hotch who's sitting right in front of him.

"Do you really believe she could be our killer?" Morgan asks. He wasn't sure why, but his gut was giving him a lot of mixed signals about this case. The girl didn't even fit the killer profile the police had built before the FBI took over the investigation. Hotch lifts his head to look at Morgan. "I'm not sure, but it can't be a coincidence that people have seen her in the cities the killings have occured at the time of the murders." Somehow it feeled like there was more to this case than meets the eye. Nothing was like it seemed to be.

"She really looked confused when you told her she was our suspect" Morgan wonders out loud. "Maybe she has dissociative identity disorder caused by some traumatic experience in her early childhood and something happened few month ago which triggered her other personalities and that's why she can't remember doing anything because some maniac personality takes over sometimes?" Well, everything was possible and he was just thinking about possible explanations for her behaviour – again, **if**_ she is the killer._

"Yes, that might be possible – we just need to find out what is it that possible triggered it." Hotch leans back in his chair and navigates his gaze towards the red-haired girl who is currently sitting in the seat and watching out of the window. She looked innocent but looks can be **very** deceiving.


	3. This is Hotch

**CHAPTER 2 – This is Hotch**

Reid stares the door, lookin a little impatient. For some reason he really waited to meet Hayley Williams. Maybe because he read those magazines. Krhm. Reid sits down his chair and soon he sees the door opening. Morgan and Hotch step in and also Hayley Williams appears on the horizon. Reid rises up from his chair and walks up to them, smiling his awkward little smile.

When he even saw that girl, something got his heart beating more vigorously. "Hayley Nichole Williams" He sighs with delight, and suddenly starts shaking her hand. Morgan stares at Reid with an expression that screamed 'What-the-fuck'.

"Umm... Reid? What on earth are you doing?" Morgan asks and stares Reid when this is being all 'fangirly' over Hailey. Even Hayley looks a little surprised. She looks down and sees Reid still shaking her hand. Reid realizes to stop and smiles awkwardly. He lifts his head towards Morgan. "Eh... Nothing, sorry. I just... it's so nice to meet you Hayley..."

Reid had read only a few magazines and krhm listened to Paramore's music and suddenly he was like the number one fan of Hayley Williams. Everything just happened. "...Even though you're our suspect on this case" Reid continues speaking. Hayley looked at him from head to toe.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too – even though your friends here are arresting me", Hayley answers and smiles a little. "We were supposed to go to the interrogation room" Hotch interrupts Hayley and Reid, clearing his throat a little. "Yeah, sorry. You better go" Reid answers and is little disappointed that the meeting was so short.

* * *

**THE BAU, INTERROGATION ROOM**

"So, Hayley Williams..." Morgan starts to say, but then Hayley interrupts him. "Before you start, I really would like to know who you are." She says. "Well, I'm Morgan and this is Hotch" He answers to her, after a few seconds of silence. He just told her their nicknames, not whole names. Morgan smiles her a little.

"I would say it's nice to meet you but I'm sitting here and you people seem to think that I'm some kind of an psychopath or something..." Hayley says with frustrated voice and is suddenly hoping that Chad Gilbert, her boyfriend, would be here to reason with these idiots.

"Well are you a psychopath?" Morgan continues after listening what Hayley had to say. He grins a little and Hayley just stares him for a moment, with her mouth a little open. Is this guy crazy? "Seriously? Of course I'm not a psychopath!" Hayley almost screams.

Morgan rises his left eyebrow a little with an questioning expression, but his grin doesn't disappear anywhere even though Hayley's tone of voice changed from annoyed to a little angry. Morgan looks quickly over his shoulders and sees Hotch standing next to the wall. Hotch looked like he was trying to hold back his smile.

Morgan almost slams the pile of photographs on the table in front of Hayley and turns his back to Hayley, so he sees Hotch and the mirror behind him. Morgan rubs his forehead.

First Hayley doesn't even look at the pictures Morgan just put on the table, but then curiosity takes over her. She takes hold of the pictures and looks at them one at the time. The bloody pictures make Hayley feel sick. After a few pictures Hayley gasps. "Chad!" she cries. Morgan turns around, and sees when Hayley raises her hand in front of her mouth and drops the pictures back to the table, while the tears start falling down her cheeks.

"You know him?" Hotch suddenly asks and walks beside Morgan. "H-he is my... boyfriend... I mean he was. And now he is dead..." Hayley manages to say with an shocked voice and the tears are still falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Chad was dead. Hayley just hoped this was another nightmare she was having.

Morgan crosses his arms on his chest and looks Hayley for a while with an measuring and thinkful expression on his face. He sighs and shakes his head. Either she has an multiple personality disorder, she really is innocent or she's an excellent actor. Everything was possible.

"When was the last time you saw Chad Gilbert?" Morgan asks after thinking something for a while. "Ehm... Exactly two weeks ago" She answers his question after she wipes her tears away. "He was found dead _exactly_two weeks ago" Hotch says with an dramatic tone in his voice . "Are you saying that...?" Morgan interrupts her. "Yes." Hayley couldn't believe this. They seriously think _she_ is capable of killing. They think _she _killed Chad. They think _she_ is the _fucking ripper of Virginia._

David Rossi was in the other side of the two-way mirror. He watched the progress of the interrogation with an thoughtful look on his face. Rossi tried to make sense of Hayley. He tried to profile her, which was for some part easy but at the same time a challenge. Hayley was peculiar young woman, and clearly capable of taking care of herself. There was evidence against her, but still something in her seemed innocent.

Hayley sighs deeply. Apparently the FBI was very convinced that she was this killer who has 'multiple personalities'. Hayley just thought they were mad. She was as normal as it can get for an singer.

"Listen, we have witnesses who have said they've seen you in the cities where the murders have occured, around the time of the murders" Morgan tells her. He wasn't grinning or anything. The atmosphere of the room was dead serious.

"Well, they're probably just fans who've made up some gossip that I'm in the town. It's not really that uncommon" She tries to defend herself. She didn't want to be known as the former singer of Paramore and current ripper of Virginia. She just hoped the real killer would get caught and she could return to her normal everyday life and be with her friends.

"We can't prove it, but we can try to find that possible _'Gossip-fan'. _If it helps you with your... something" Hotch joins the conversation. "Why? I don't want you to find that person. I just want you to realize I'm not a killer!" Hayley snorts indignantly, while the tears are still falling down her cheeks.

Morgan looks at her reaction, and doesn't say anything. He just sighs. Indeed the first _serial killer_ who has cried in this room. Hayley wipes again the tears away from her cheeks and stares Morgan with an sad expression on her face. Suddenly Morgan felt pity for her. She looked innocent but the evidence speaks for itself.

"You need to understand that I'm not a killer. I've never killed anyone in my life!" Hayley almost yells. Hotch snorts. "You're not the only one who has said that to us. Some who have had to sit over that chair, where you're sitting now, have said the exact same thing and they've been the worst psychopaths of this country. We don't believe people who are suspects. Not without evidence that you really are innocent." Hotch says and looks Hayley who sits in her chair on the other side of the table.

"Well, then you can tell me how many psychopaths have been famous singers who've been at tour on the other side of the country when those murders occurred?" And suddenly Hayley had an smug smile on her face.


End file.
